


At your side

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: <3, Angst?, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, I needed to write this, M/M, Something cute, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino was frustrated with Berwald until he realized something very important about them.





	At your side

Berwald was staring at the shore. He took a deep breath. He was hesitating. Was it worth it? He thought that after gaining his independence, he would feel free. Yet all he had done so far was fighting with Denmark and Norway, and some other countries. Was he the bad guy after all? Seven countries were against him after all. 

 

Tino was preparing their breakfast. He often prefered to leave Sweden alone with his own thoughts. But now he was starting to doubt. He could tell that Berwald was concerned but he didn’t want to talk to him about it. Tino couldn’t understand it. He always thought that they were a team, since they were children. 

 

When everything was ready, he walked towards the balcony.

 

“Berwald, come in. You need to eat” Tino said. He wanted to say something more, but he was afraid that Berwald could get mad at him.

 

“Mmh” The Swede nodded. Tino was probably one of the few things that kept him going. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him. 

 

Tino grabbed his hand. 

 

“I don’t know what’s going on, Ber. But I hope you know that you can trust in me” Tino gave him a friendly reminder. After all, he felt that Berwald had a lot of weight on his shoulders. He wished that he could share some of it. Tino was worried that he could break all of the sudden.

 

“Thank you, Tino” Berwald was touched by his offer. But he felt that all the responsibility should be on him and only on him. Everything was his fault after all. He kissed Tino in the lips before returning to the kitchen.

 

Tino stared at the sky. He was so frustrated. Why Berwald couldn’t trust in him? He knew that something wrong was going on but he didn’t know what. He went back to the kitchen. He didn’t want to start an argument, but sooner or later, Berwald needed to talk to him. 

 

A soldier entered Berwald’s and Tino’s house. 

 

“A letter from the king” The soldier announced before giving the envelope to Berwald. 

 

“I’ll go to my studio. I’ll come back soon, Tino” Berwald got up and closed the door from his office. 

 

Tino wanted to shout at him but there was a stranger in their house and he didn’t want to embarrass his partner. He was using all his willpower to not get upset and start a scene right there. 

 

He went to their bedroom and grab a coat. He was really mad. He needed some fresh air. 

 

“I’m going out for a walk” Tino approached to the door so he could announce his plans.

 

He didn’t hear an answer. Maybe Berwald was too busy to care. He shrugged and after putting his coat over, he went outside. The snow just stopped falling. There were barely people on the road. It was better that way, so he could be alone with his own thoughts. 

 

How much time passed since he started to walk from home? No clue. He just needed to clear his mind. He sat down on a bench and covered his face with his hands. 

 

“Damn, Berwald. I wish you could tell me what’s going on” Tino complained. If someone heard him, he didn’t care. He was venting. 

 

Since they were kids, Berwald always kept everything for himself. He remembered an episode when he was severely injured a long, long time ago.

 

_ Berwald could barely walk He was limping. His lips were swollen. Tino opened his eyes widely and then he ran to help him accommodate near the fire.  _

 

_ “What happened?” Tino was really scared for him.  _

_ “Nothing” Berwald was tearing up from pain, but he didn’t want Tino to be worried.  _

_ “Of course, something happened!” Tino wasn’t sure what to do. He looked around, he needed to get some herbal medicine to calm the Swede’s injuries. _

_ “Can you just stay next to me?” Berwald requested. That was the only thing that could probably make him feel better. _

 

Tino, in that moment, realized what he needed to do. While he was still holding some rudges because of his frustration, he just noticed that Berwald only asked him that. To be at his side. He jumped from his place and ran to his home. He felt so stupid.

 

But when he entered their place, he heard that someone was sobbing. He just stood there, in their entrance, not knowing what to do. It was the first time that he had listened to that sound. What he was supposed to do next?

 

“Berwald?” But Tino didn’t get a single answer. He put his coat on the hanger and carefully approached Berwald’s studio. The sound came from there! Tino couldn’t believe it. 

 

What should he do next? Tino couldn’t believe he was even doubting. Even though Berwald would prefer his privacy, he couldn’t let his partner feel so lonely and sad. He was the man that always protected him from everyone and everything, and even though sometimes it was too much, he never intended to do any harm. Now, it was Tino’s turn to do something about it.

 

Tino slowly opened the door. He felt guilty but there was no turning back. 

 

“Berwald?” He asked again and then he put his arms around him “What’s going on?” He whispered so it wouldn’t freak out his husband.

 

The Swede tried to clean his eyes fast. But he knew that Tino caught him and there was no reason to lie.

 

“Nothing” He cleared his throat and tried to pretend that nothing happened.

 

But Tino was too stubborn and he cared way too much. 

 

“You can’t keep everything for yourself, Berwald. It’s not healthy. You just broke and you can’t even admit it” Tino thought that he was maybe being too rough on him. But he was deeply concerned. 

 

Silence. That’s Berwald’s response.

 

“I’ll be always be there for you. Don’t you know that?” Tino sat on Berwald’s desk before touching the Swede’s cheek “I love you. I won’t go anywhere. You have to trust me the same way I trust in you” Tino explained. 

 

Berwald hid his face on Tino’s lap. The Finn noticed some tears that were falling on his clothing. He didn’t mind. He carefully pat Berwald’s hair.

 

“Everything will be just fine, my dear” Even though he was afraid of the future, he felt safe around his partner. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t even contemplate his life without him “Everything will be just fine” He repeated with tenderness. 

 

Whatever the future bring them, Tino was sure they would be able to face it. He just knew. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
